


Persimmon Passion

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Gin teases Kira about something...
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin & Kira Izuru
Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802971
Kudos: 3
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Persimmon Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was part of the challenge between me and Evilhumour. The prompt was Gin teasing Kira about Momo.

Ichimaru Gin could be said to bore easily After finishing all the paperwork, that left him with nothing to do except people watch, or as some people put it, people torture. Today was one such day for the captain, that he went looking for something that he could consider productive.

As he was shun pooing around, he saw his newly appointed lieutenant standing outside of the fifth division, near a tree. Gin smiled and went to stand next to Izuru. "So... you're wanting to go back to fifth, you think I'm so scary?"

"Ahh... no sir, it's just..." Suddenly some female voices were heard and Kira dived behind the tree.

"Oh... hello Ichimaru Taicho!" a small female smiled. "Have you come to visit us, or just Aizen Taicho today?"

"Oh... hello to you too, Momo-chan," Ichimaru stated, a wide smile on his face. "Actually, I was just walking around and was passing on by, when I stopped to look at the sky." The females let out a giggle, and headed on their way.

Izuru watched from behind the tree as his taicho waved at her. He stammer out. "How?"

"Ehh... does Izuru-kun have a crush on Momo-chan?" Gin smiled at the young man, which caused him to flinch, blush and pale at the same time. Half was because Gin surmised right, half was because Gin refused to use proper names.

"She's just a friend," Kira mumbled.

"Ehh... get her dried persimmons," Gin smiled.

"Dried persimmons, right... nani!" Kira jumped suddenly.

"I always give Ran-chan dried persimmons when she's she's mad at me," Gin said.

"Hinamori isn't mad at me."

"Is she sad then? I always give Ran-chan dried persimmons when she's sad."

"No... she isn't sad..." Kira gave his taicho a look, as if the man was crazy.

"Oh... how about, just because? I do that for Ran-chan. We both like dried persimmons" The man smiled big.

"I guess I... hold it! I hate dried persimmons!" Izuru blurted out.

"Ehh.. but it only hurts if the other person doesn't like it. Like the time Shiro-chan was mad and Ran-chan and Isshin-san Taicho. I gave him dried persimmons It worked, because he forgot that he was mad at them. However, he then became mad at me."

"Kira's eye twitched. "I think I need to be going... paper work to do..."

Gin watched the young man leave, shaking his head at the young man. "Strange... I thought I'd already finished the division paperwork. I always do, early in the morning."


End file.
